masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kainzorus Prime
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Vanguard page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Commdor (Talk) 18:10, February 27, 2012 Replacing Images Please stop replacing images with no reason. You have already uploaded new versions of three images currently in use with no reason given for the change. No discussion took place about changing their set up and for this, it would be required. If you refer to the discussion on Talk:Achievements, then that is not even close to enough discussion. Not by a long shot. Something like this requires community approval to say the least, not unilateral action. Please set something up in the Projects Forum to get some feedback before taking action like this. Lancer1289 18:22, March 2, 2012 (UTC) I've noticed, and was gonna ask if it needs some sort of vote. I'll set up a thread there. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 18:26, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Belatedly.. Sorry if my last edit seemed I was a bit chafed. XD Wasn't, just thought my overriding edit would hit through when you and I had an edit conflict there. --Aryn2382 00:47, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Mass Effect 2 achievement images Hi -S-, I guess we are all busy playing ME3, but maybe you could stop for a second a answer me a question;-) Maybe you haven't seen it yet, but I think the trophy images of the PS3 edition are of higher quality than the ripped textures (which are not better in the game itself of course). The only problem is that the PS3 version of ME3 doesn't contain all the medals from the DLCs, the missing ones are Detail Oriented, Most Dangerous Game, The Hard Way and Catching Up. Could you rip them? I don't have ME2 installed anymore and it's too much trouble to reinstall it together with all DLCs just to get these images. I've extracted the ME1 images by the way and we could finish the project now. --ShardofTruth 16:47, March 9, 2012 (UTC) I have all the ME2 images ready and sitting here. Still no word on ME1 ones though. As far as the quality goes, I've compared the two and really don't see that much of a difference. PS3 ones have some more anti-alias but are smaller resolution. Either ones would be acceptable I guess. Though I still need to rip ME3 ones and find the bloody ME1 images for this switch to even pull through. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 16:58, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, then upload them, ME1 and ME3 ones (also the platinum trophy and the PC exclusive "Striker") are online now. --ShardofTruth 18:32, March 9, 2012 (UTC) I'll overwrite the exiting screenshotted icons instead of uploading new images. They're in png so it won't be an issue, just waiting for staff confirmation that it's a go. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 18:53, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Language Policy Note that we do have a Language Policy here. We do not tolerate inappropriate/crude language. Further violations of this policy will lead to a ban. Lancer1289 22:53, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Fem Shep Casual Outfits There is no way for me to capture the images of all the Female Shepard casual outfits (on my 360), but I do know that you might be able to. Do you think you can? If so, let me know; I can scrub the HUD elements and co-op them with their respective male counterparts. Maybe then we'll be close to finished with the Armor Customization (Mass Effect 3) article, and only have acquisition details to figure out. Also, I'm still working on cleaning up the leg images, but we may need new ones. I detailed an idea about that in the user log on my profile (under Armor Customization.) — The Primarch 05:59, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, thanks buddy. I've got them and am scrubbing them now. They should be integrated shortly. — The Primarch «-•-» 16:46, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Armor Customization (Mass Effect 3) :Regarding Delumcore Overlay: ::I stand corrected, -S-. It isn't the first time I've been mistaken nor will it be the last. :Regarding Article: ::I'm going to be doing a Biotics run-through of the game to make sure all the acquisitions details are accurate, and hopefully fill in some of the missing ones. In the mean time, I'm just waiting on those screenshots of the legs. No rush, I was just hoping you could give me a timeframe? :The Primarch «-•-» 02:23, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Sure. I should have those later today, at most. I opted out of doing them on Sur'Kesh, as it had that yellow tint to its lights. Cerberus Scientists mission will be much better. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 02:30, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :::I believe you can have a mostly white background because of the walls in that mission, if I'm not mistaken. Definitely a good choice. In the mean time, I'm going to see if I can stack up some more information for the Morality guide. — The Primarch «-•-» 02:34, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Regarding the images My only source of images for Dagg are YouTube vids, as Grunt lived in my ME2 playthrough, hence why they come out so crappy, I'm afraid I can't get them to look any better. Anyone with the PC version AND Dagg in their playthrough could provide a good-sized image with better quality/detail. I don't think it's that big of a deal though, he's just a replacement character. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 15:46, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Almost forgot, this is the last image I have. It's as good as it gets ATM. http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dagg_3.png --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 15:49, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :If that is your only source for pictures, then stop there. We've never had good quality pics come from YouTube. Lancer1289 16:00, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Not my source for ALL pictures, but alright. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 16:02, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Customisable armour Awesome job with the armour images! Could you also upload images of the full sets of customisable armours? You know, with every item from each manufacturer equipped? 21:27, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :I would but there's nowhere to display them. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 21:29, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I was thinking either the armour page or the page for each of the manufacturers. 22:02, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Hey -S-, let me jump in and endorse the suggestion for the manufacturers articles. If you check Kassa Fabrication, you can see that there is a section for Mass Effect, and Mass Effect 2. It seems appropriate that Mass Effect 3 now be incorporated, and the full sets of armor added (with a link to the Armor Customization article for Mass Effect 3.) — The Primarch «-•-» 23:20, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::Eh, why not. I'm not sure if I should include headgear in those, if the manufacturers appear to match, or just the named parts. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 23:23, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::I'm going to take a guess and say that it's probably best not to include any headgear, since they are not actually named via the manufacturer. Thanks, -S-. — The Primarch «-•-» 23:45, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::::With the exception of Ariake Technologies and the Kuwashii Visor, which is said to be made by them in the description. 00:58, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::Would you mind doing a new version of the Ariake one with the Kuwashii Visor? On another note, I just added all of these to the Armor page and that left me thinking, maybe the different sets could be coloured like the manufacturer's ME1 armours to help tell them apart? Would this break some site policy? Also, should they be referred to as "N7 name Armour"? Or should the "N7" still not be included? 11:09, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Achievement Image Update When the achievement image update gets approved (looks like it will), if you would like some help implementing the changes, let me know and I'll be happy to lend a hand. I figure you don't have to undertake the swaps alone. — The Primarch «-•-» 02:13, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :A heads-up, the project has been officially approved. You can add the new achievement images when ready. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:28, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Mass Effect 1 screenshot stuff Hi -S-, I need to ask you advice on something. I have new information but I am unsure if I should release it because it is looking to be the most valid leak about the ending fiasco but I don't want any more leaks to cause upset. Should I add the information or not? I can link it to you but on the ACWiki if you want to see it first? (oh and I chose the title name of this message so no one would really come looking). -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 16:37, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Go ahead, link me on ACw --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 16:38, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Images hey man, if it's possible, could you post some of the images of the war assets as the appear when you view them? hi, u replied to my post and raising chances of success? I am stuck at 5491 total strength and I dont know what else there is for me to do. Ideas? :I think I got all images here, but they have to be renamed accordingly to their war asset before being uploaded. --ShardofTruth 23:13, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Image requests If it's convenient for you, do you think you can capture and upload a few specific images from ME3? First and foremost, I need an image of the Citadel as seen from the galaxy map to replace the current image at the top of the Citadel article. The other two will likely be more time-involved unless you have a save file handy for the Priority: Thessia mission: I need an image of the Athame statue in the temple for the top of the Athame (goddess) article, as well as an image of one of the murals depicting Athame as Prothean (either of the two will do since they're mirror copies, but I have a preference for the left one) that will go in the article's Origins section. There's no particular rush to get these images, so take your time. If they aren't doable for whatever reason then let me know. Thanks. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:42, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :I have a save handy a little bit before Thessia, I'll have all these up in two days or so. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 18:08, April 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Fantastic. I appreciate the help. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:11, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :::I promise I will stop stalking your talk page -S-, I'll remove it from my notifications after this message;-) Anyway I don't have the time to make ME3 screenshots at the moment (because I'm overhauling the ME galaxy maps) but I made some of Atheme's temple and the artifacts inside before. You can download them here and do (or don't) what you want with them. Also I extracted the multiplayer awards, maybe you know what to do with them because I don't play the multiplayer mode at all and completely forgot about them until now. --ShardofTruth 21:06, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks again for uploading those images. I've managed to find a nice home for each of them. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:07, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :You're welcome. Also, you can thank Shard here for providing the files quicker. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 00:41, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Language Policy Note that we do in fact have a Language Policy here. We do not tolerate inappropriate or crude langauge here. Further violations of this policy will lead to a ban. Lancer1289 04:16, April 5, 2012 (UTC) And I have just noticed that this is your second warning, which means that you should already be banned for violating a policy that you were already warned about. However, I will not as I thought I had scanned your talk page thoroughly. Note however that I will not be lenient next time. If you breach the policy again, then you will face a two-week ban from editing. Lancer1289 04:18, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Enemy images i know my images are low res and i didnt know if the film grain was on but i dont have a good computer the resolution was set on high and i worked hard to get those images Removing Trivia I just saw that you removed some trivia from the Shi'ara page that I post a few days ago. I was wondering why? I made that post in the trivia because it seemed like a relevant pop-culture reference.--N7Legion 16:18, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :Probably because it was subjective to say the least. Lancer1289 16:26, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ::It wasn't subjective. Watch the movie Titanic, and watch closely the scene where Kate Winslet and Dicaprio go below decks into the cargo holds, and have sex in the back of the car. Right before they cut away from that see, you see Kate Winslet's hand reach up and touch the window. Not to mention isn't most the trivia on here someone's opinion about how a game element references something from tv, a movie, or other video game?--N7Legion 20:27, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Thank you thanks for putting my images in the articles i am so happy Ultralight Materials Why the removal of the ultralight materials mod bug? Is there a presumption that the mod page is for single-player only? Otherwise, the bug is confirmed by Bioware—which I cited.Didi e t gogo 00:12, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :You put the note under the ammo clip mod, and I didn't have time for further correction back then. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 00:28, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :Ha, oops. I'll redo that then! Didi et gogo 01:15, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Might wanna check your profile section of your User page.--Xaero Dumort 17:22, April 12, 2012 (UTC)